Uncle
" " is a major character featured in Red Dead Redemption. He is also featured in Red Dead Redemption II. With the addition of the Myths and Mavericks DLC pack, is also a multiplayer character model that may be selected in the "Revolution" section of the Outfitter. Background Dutch was one of the oldest members of the Van der Linde gang. Not exactly the most productive gang member, Uncle was a whore-monger and drunkard who was always around when the whiskey was open. Uncle is an elderly alcoholic and reformed petty thief. Although borderline dysfunctional, Uncle resides with the Marston family and is provided with food and shelter at the family ranch in exchange for work he rarely performs. He sometimes manages to contribute, but to his chagrin, he is often viewed by John as lazy and inept. "Uncle" is a nickname, and he is of no biological relation to any of the Marstons (John qualifies this statement with "at least I sincerely hope not."). Uncle, in his own way, can be viewed as seeking redemption from his life of petty crime by working on the Marston ranch. This parallels the decisions of John and Abigail to leave the Van der Linde gang and live a normal life. Interactions Red Dead Redemption II Uncle is slated to appear as a supporting character in Red Dead Redemption II. ''Red Dead Redemption'' After Abigail and Jack are abducted by Edgar Ross and held for ransom, John reluctantly puts Uncle in charge of looking after the ranch at Beecher's Hope. John is then forcibly sent to New Austin to hunt down Bill Williamson and Javier Escuella. For the duration of the pursuit of Williamson and Escuella, Marston is not in any kind of contact with Uncle. When John Marston finally returns from his quest to bring his former gang members to justice, he finds the ranch in disrepair and the livestock rustled. John continually berates Uncle for his inability to maintain the ranch whilst he was away. Uncle continues to live with the Marston Family after John's return. Working at the ranch, Uncle can be seen assisting with blacksmithing and animal tending duties. He and John herd cattle on one occasion and break horses on another. At most other times, he can be seen napping around the ranch. When U.S. Army soldiers and Bureau agents approach the ranch, Uncle spots them and immediately alerts John, enabling them to mount a defense and plan for the escape of Jack and Abigail. Uncle assists John in fighting the soldiers, showing great competence with a rifle, but is ultimately wounded in the chest. Jack ceases firing and comes to Uncle's side, while John continues fending off soldiers. John returns to Uncle and thanks him for his sacrifice, Uncle promptly demands that they escape, and then bleeds to death. Jack expresses horror at Uncle's death. At some point in time after the assault on the ranch, Uncle is buried atop the ridge at Beecher's Hope, in the family plot. His grave marker provides no birth year and his epitaph reads "Impossible to forget." ''Undead Nightmare'' Uncle makes his first and last appearance in the mission "Love in the Time of Plague". John, after riding through the intense downpour from the storm, comes home at night to find Uncle has not returned from town, with the family assuming he has taken shelter from the storm. Later that night, while John and Abigail are in bed, Uncle bursts in, zombified, snarling and growling. As John tells Uncle "he don't look so good", Abigail sees Uncle's bloodied, torn-up appearance and yelps in horror, putting as much distance between her and Uncle as she can. Uncle slowly approaches John. John then grabs him by the throat and asks what's wrong with him, ending the situation by beating the now undeadUndead Uncle over the head with the base of a nearby lamp. John leaves the bedroom to retrieve his gun, leaving the disgusted Abigail to look at the beaten Uncle lying on the floor. As John is getting a shotgun from his workshop, Uncle chases Abigail out to the front porch. She trips in the yard near the porch, and Uncle takes the opportunity to jump Abigail and bite her on the neck, infecting her. John, arriving to see Uncle had already jumped Abigail, yells at Uncle, causing him to turn and face John. John then proceeds to shoot him in the head, putting Uncle out of his misery. During this encounter, he has a deep gash crossing down diagonally from the top of his forehead to his left eye. He's missing his hat, revealing the bald spot atop his head. The part of his beard below his mouth is matted with blood, suggesting that he had already infected another victim or had been vomiting blood. His eyes appear to be heavily bloodshot with dried streaks of blood under his eyes, possibly from blood running out of his eyes. His clothes appear bloody and tattered, suggesting he either put up a fight trying to kill whatever infected him, or he received heavy resistance when he attacked one of his previous victims. Mission Appearances ;Red Dead Redemption *"The Outlaw's Return" *"By Sweat and Toil" (mission giver) *"A Continual Feast" (mission giver) *"Spare The Love, Spoil The Child" *"The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed" ;Undead Nightmare *"Love in the Time of Plague" Quotes Multiplayer *''"I'll bed y'all down!"'' *''"Back the hell off!"'' *''"You're dead, ya son of a bitch!"'' *''"You're mine, ya bastard!"'' *''"Leave us alone!"'' *''"Come on, then!"'' *''"You ain't gettin' away with this!"'' Trivia ;Red Dead Redemption *It is implied by Uncle while riding back to the ranch with the horses in "A Continual Feast", that he once was a rancher who owned his own spread. *Uncle can be seen with a yellow-brown residue in his beard, implying his drinking/smoking habits. In Red Dead Redemption II, this residue is absent. *In the mission "Wolves, Dogs and Sons" John implies to his son Jack that Uncle has some illegitimate children, remarking he is "probably lots of people's father." *After hearing stories at a campfire, John will sometimes comment that he "knows an old drunk who would love that one," most likely referring to Uncle. *Marston can shoot Uncle's hat off; following mission cutscenes that feature him will depict Uncle without a hat. *Uncle can sometimes be seen smoking at the dinner table in Beecher's Hope at around 8:40 PM. *Despite John's accusations of laziness, Uncle can often be seen performing various tasks at Beecher's Hope, such as mending the corn silo's ladder with a hammer and crafting horseshoes outside the barn. *Uncle's corpse cannot be looted after his death scene. *When the player walks by prostitutes as Jack, he may say "Uncle told me about girls like you," or "Uncle warned me about women like you." *Uncle sleeps in the room across from Jack's. ;Undead Nightmare *In Undead Nightmare, the unidentified yellow stain on his beard has been replaced with blood. *In the final mission "On a Pale Horse" Uncle appears to have not been buried next to John, in contrast to the base game where he was buried a couple yards next to his friend. ;Redemption multiplayer *The player can throw dynamite, fire bottles, and throwing knives at Uncle to kill him. *Edgar Ross wears an outfit similar to Uncle's in the Stranger side mission "Remember My Family". *In Redemption''s' multiplayer mode, Uncle's mouth doesn't move when the player taunts. *While in the game's story mode Uncle is depicted with only one glove, on his right hand, his multiplayer model features him wearing two gloves. Gallery ''Red Dead Redemption II RDR 2 Trailer 3 Bon Fire.png|Javier Escuella (left), Uncle (center) and Arthur Morgan sitting around a bon fire Uncle 3.PNG Uncle Poker RDR2.png|Uncle playing poker. Uncle - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg Red Dead Redemption File:Uncle.jpg Multi113.png|Uncle's Redemption Multiplayer skin. uncle multiplayer.jpg|Uncle in the character selection. File:Rdr_uncle.jpg|Promotional screenshot depicting Uncle uncle 1.jpg|Close-up of Uncle. rdr_0741.jpg|John threatening Uncle File:Rdr_uncle_warm_embrace.jpg|Uncle reuniting with John UncleandJohn.jpg|Uncle and John preparing for a last stand JackandUncle.jpg|Uncle getting shot during the fight in Beecher's Hope UncleJackJohn3.jpg|Uncle's death ''Undead Nightmare'' reddeadredemption_zombieuncle_640x360.jpg|Promotional artwork for Undead Nightmare. File:Rdr_undead_uncle.jpg uncle-biting-abigail.jpg|Uncle biting Abigail. References }} de:Uncle es:Uncle fr:L'Oncle it:Zio ru:Дядя Category:Characters in Redemption Category:Characters in Undead Nightmare Category:Characters in Redemption 2 Category:Multiplayer characters in Redemption